In a mobile communication system employing an LTE (Long Term Evolution)-Advanced scheme which is the next generation of an LTE scheme, a “relay node RN” having the same function as that of a radio base station DeNB (Donor eNB) may be connected between a mobile station UE and the radio base station DeNB.
In the LTE-Advanced mobile communication system, a Uu subframe is configured to be set between the mobile station UE and the relay node RN, and a Un subframe is configured to be set between the relay node RN and the radio base station DeNB.